


A Cosplayer's Perverted Lust

by Enteear



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), Steins;Gate
Genre: BBC, Cheating, Coercion, Cosplay, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, Manga & Anime, Online Relationship, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, Panties, Twerking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enteear/pseuds/Enteear
Summary: A nerdy couple chat about cosplay and the guy's friend. Hannah, an experienced and haughty cosplayer is dating Alex. Your average but fun geeky boy. Dylan is Alex's otaku friend. She becomes intrigued by Dylan and sets out to explore this new feeling without telling Alex.
Kudos: 6





	1. Ryuko's Comeuppance

! Key: "Speech" _Her thoughts_ 'Typed' !

! All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age. !

"He's black!?" Hannah's head snaps to Alex and a face full of question mark.

"Woah there.." Alex replies.

"..oh, hahaha I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Waving her hand to and fro. "Just that you know, I don't think I've ever encountered any black otaku really. At least I don't think I have."

"What do you mean? What about your friend err, Shannel was it?"

"Oh her, well yeah true but I mean for dudes. It's not a hobby that I can see them rapping about haha."

Alex takes in that information and mildly agrees. "...I get what you mean yeah, he actually really doesn't look like the type to enjoy anime but he's a BIG weeb."

"Gotta say, a bit odd for you to stereotype like that though. Not that what you said was absurd or anything." He rests his head on his hand looking over to her.

"You think so? hm, not your average topic I suppose. I guess I just imagined him to be similar to you because he's your best bro and all."

"We are quite similar, just not in skin tone haha. We're into the same anime and games. Same taste in anime girls too. You know, when I mentioned you was going to do the Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay and you wasn't satisfied with the yellow ribbon. He was the one that mentioned it's actually a hairband with ribbons. I was stunned he one uped me on one of my favorite characters." He lets out a chuff remembering the incident.

"Shi~t, no way? well it does makes sense with how in place it is. It was a pretty good outfit all together too. Damn, what a WEEB ahaha." _Wow he's got pretty good taste._

"It really fucking was huh.. nearly came in my pants when you did the 'You're late! penalty!' with the pose."

She immediately reacts, imitating Haruhi Suzumiya. "You came in your pants!? penalty!-ahahaha."

"Hahahaha."

"Well if you enjoyed it that much, did he say anything?"

 _Why did I ask that._ The thought crawls in the mind. 

"Yeah he saw the shots on twitter. Was like: 'Smashed like so hard bruh. She got it down to a T.'" He proudly exclaims. 

"Nice. The expert's approval huh."

_Whew. That could have been a bombshell._

"Hey, I'm the Haruhi senpai around here." He proclaims as he leans over to assert his anime knowledge.

With a smug retort she replies. "Well if he 1UP'd you then I guess he's the sensei here-" Tapping her finger on his nose with each syllable. "se-n-pai~"

"You cheeky little." He lunges over and mercilessly pokes and tickles her to no end.

Later that night with the thoughts of what happened earlier still fresh in her head she decides to do some investigating to sate her curiosity.

Busting open twitter she looks over her previous photos with her in cosplay.

_Let's see... I think this is him. Ah, he did like it yeah. I mustn't have paid attention to it. He's liked all the cosplays I've done.. but has never commented on them. I guess liking your friend's girlfriend's stuff is quite normal but saying something would be a bit too far. Still... he seemed like he was totally into it so why not. I rocked that outfit and those angles were lewd as fuck. I thought black guys were a lot more asser-_ Her browsing comes to a stop as she gains a little clarity into what's happening.

_What am I doing? This isn't like me at all._ The clarity reveals itself to her, and what her underlying motivations are. _I want him to comment don't I... ugh Hannah you fucking whore. You fucking stupid.. No! Let's not go down that road. Nope._ She taps her nail onto the phone screen as she mulls it over. _Why should I feel bad about it? It's just thoughts. I'd never actually cheat. I'm.. I just love the attention and approval is all. That's just a quirk of mine. He fell in love with me because of how brazen and haughty I am. In fact, it's not like me to care about such things. It's just I never wanted to-_

She begins to craft her justification. _To be complimented by a black guy before... To dress up for a black guy... To get railed by a big black cock..._ Her feelings became as transparent to her as her now soaked sheer underwear. _Fine. You win. But you know what, I'll indulge myself in this IF, he comments on my next cosplay. If I can get him to actually comment on pictures of my next cosplay, then I'll... have a little affair._ About to put her phone away, her mind welcomes in a lovely idea. _Maybe if I rig it a little bit. Like, he's never commented before so if I do the same thing that's not fair right? Okay, maybe there'll be some hints on his timeline of characters he's- OH. Well okay, that's... blatant._

Dylan's timeline shows a majority of the character Matoi Ryuko from Kill la Kill, most of which are hentai. _He certainly doesn't care about what people would think of his interests on here I see._ As she investigates further, the images intrigue her harder and harder. _Oh?_ She comes across an image of Ryuko in a full nelson, taking a black cock in the ass. _Ohh..._ One more flick of the screen upwards and she's met with a gif of Ryuko giving a blowjob to a black man while kneeling and looking up with a classic tsundere expression. _I guess we have a winner then._ Bringing the phone to mouth she rests her teeth on the top and looks away, drifting off into her imagination. Smirking about how she'll need to go cosplay shopping.

A few weeks later the couple are on their way back from a convention by train. 

"Whew, what a scorcher it was today. If you'd have chosen a full body cosplay you'd have DIED." Slouched right into the bench beside her, with no energy points towards her.

"I know right, the swarm of nerds wanting photos didn't help." Hannah pathetically slaps the rude finger around replying to him.

"Did you practice that in character pissed off attitude or was it just the heat?"

"It helped, but you know I'm great at that." Her words carry a hint of arrogance all the way through the loss of energy and heat.

"Hey, was just asking. Because fuck me was that a good Ryuko. Visually and verbally." His finger morphs into an Italian gesture.

"I went all out that's for sure and I'm fucking DONE. I'm going to face plant my pillow so hard." Her arm drops to the bench after he slowly attempts to stand up off the bench.

Leaning onto the pole near the doors he awkwardly suggests her a change of plans. "...No energy for an after party or chill?"

Picking up on his hint for some fuck she brushes it off knowing she's got some far more fun plans in mind."...Nah I'm gonna just gloat on twitter and insta for a bit then pass out. Oh and send me all the photos when you can. And don't jerk yourself to death with them!"

The train comes to a stop and he makes his exit. "Hahaha, I'll try. I'll get right on it when I get back. See you later!" 

"Byee~" Slapping the back of her hand on the window behind her trying to make it seem like a wave, the doors close and the train sets off again.

Getting off the train, on her way back home the photos arrive in a link sent to her by Alex. Her pacing turns into strides. Finally arriving home she sprints up stairs. Dives on to the bed giggling like a bubbly bimbo. Hannah scans eagerly through the images.

_There's so fucking many, fuck me Alex. I bet you're splurting all over the fucking place with these. I think he was just spamming the button, they're basically frames. You could make a full motion video putting these together._ Her eyebrows raise in triumph. _Some pretty damn good ones. I got that feisty bitch pose PERFECT._ Connecting her phone up to the laptop she unloads all the images and gets herself cozy on the bed. _Okay so I'll only upload a few of the best ones. This one of me pulling the face from then Opening of the anime. This one of me flipping off the camera. Ooh and THIS one of me sat down scowling up at the camera which just by coincidence of course, looks very similar to the hentai gif of Ryuko blowing that black cock._ She bites her lip with a grin. _The heat worked in my favor so well, my cheeks have a fucking gorgeous deep flush._

She brings up the tweet with the images she's selected and shifts into thinking mode. _Now then. Something to write..._ Clacking her nails across the keyboard coming up with something to entrap her prey. _Ah, I've got it._ She begins typing while mouthing the words:

'xCon 20XX was banging. Apart from the sweltering heat of course, but that didn't stop everyone gawking my godly Ryuko cosplay.

I mentioned the character but I bet you all assumed it was the transformation version, too bad fuckers it's her school uniform!

We did so much and I was exhausted before getting on the train. Looks like tonight I'll even be sleeping as Ryuko because I just cba.

Nighty night~'

_Aaand post._ A satisfactory sigh as she slumps down into the bed. _Hmm. Should I just actually go to sleep now. I doubt he'd comment right away if he was going to. It'll be just the usuals they do._

Her eyes drop to the red number next to 'Messages' button. A lump in the throat bumps as her heart jumps. _...no. Can't be. Maybe it's one of the bitches complaining about something..._ Her body shoots up. _It fucking is... IT FUCKING IS._ Hannah's eyes rapidly read the text on the screen from the dark skinned male that's been on her mind recently.

'Hey Hannah it's me Dylan, Alex's friend. I thought it'd be better to tell you directly than comment about something like this. Don't want to give off any odd vibes you know.

That being said. Your Ryuko cosplay was just god damn perfect. I can tell you put a whole lotta effort getting it just right, right down to the shoes. The base uniform is authentic too right??

Also, it may only just be photos but I can tell you got her stand off-ish personality down as well. Especially the one where you're like "Fuck off" to the camera, a real feisty bitch lmao.

Anyway, just wanted to gush as a fellow otaku if that's cool.'

Giggling and squirming around the bed. "He actually did it! I knew I could entice him!" exclaiming her victory to the ceiling. _Now then now then now then... what shall I reply with. Fuck, can't believe he thought feisty bitch too. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised when he seems to be a connoisseur for this type of character._ With her fatigue expelled from one message. Breathing in the muggy air she exhales her lust.

'Oh hey man, yeah I know you. Alex has talked about you quite a bit, you're his otaku friend that he play games and what not with right?

Yeah it's cool. To be honest hearing that is far far better than people just liking it or commenting something like "hot lol" on it.

Alex told be about how you were the one that knew about Haruhi's headband. I'm guessing you must really like these kinds of characters huh?'

A light side to side bop, still reveling in her achievement. A quick reply appears. _Wow, I guess he's down to chat. Not that I mind at all._ She reads the message with a smirk that appears to be temporarily permanent.

'For sure. I am fond of many kinds of characters though. But yeah, the bitch type would be one of the favorites. They're just so fun, how could a guy resist?'

_Oh I know you can't resist you little pervert. I wrote on that post that I'm going to bed still in the outfit on purpose so I'm pretty sure you're scrolling your timeline with all the Ryuko hentai imagining it's me._ Her smug confidence brought to a halt as she clicks his profile to see all but one tame Ryuko image there among various other characters. _Huh? HUH?_ A moment passes before she slaps her hand together upon her eureka. _AH! I bet he thought he'd come across as creepy if he sent a message like that while having that sorta timeline. Oh you cheeky cheeky little shit. You're not getting away that easily._ She whips out her message.

'True that. I was hounded by nerds so not many could resist lmao'- Her smugness picks back up with a flash of inspiration. -'Hey so, seeing as you're quite the sensei with anime and what not. I'm looking at the photo of me scowling up at the camera while sat down and it kinda reminds me of something. I think it might have been one of the images I came across when I was looking for what character to cosplay next. I don't suppose anything comes to mind with you?'

A witchy chuckle as she slaps the enter key. _Got you now. Go on and send me that gif you have of Ryuko gagging on black cock!_ A reply pops up after a few seconds.

'Hmm, I think so. Might have to give it a search. You don't mind waiting? it's late and all.'

She enjoys her eyes rolling to what he said. _Oh come on you coy fuck. Don't play dumb and fork it over._

'Yeah no probs, just chillin anyway.' A few minutes fly by as she looks over her non-uploaded cosplay images. And the reply comes.

'Uhh, I got something but like. Well to be blunt it's porn. That cool?' _Here we go!_

'Don't worry, I'm a big girl haha.' The gif loads in and to her disappointment she was surprised it was instead the gif but, not exactly the one she wanted. _Huh? well damn... he went and actually searched for that. Because I doubt he had that version._ She sends an inquiry.

'Erm, I think that's it but... no I don't remember coming across that one. Is it edited? it's pretty pixelated and well... the dick is white lol' _Must be being considerate at least because I'm dating Alex and all. Cute. Wonder how he's reacting to that._

'OH aight, okay cool yeah there's another version. So was this the one then?'

Her chat is filled with a familiar image of Ryuko blowing a black man. _There's we gooo... didn't need to search for that one huh._ Hannah happily types up her delight.

'That's the one! Hah well fuck, must be the bias of seeing that version first. This one just looks right you know? Haha' Giving her lips a shine with her tongue. _I bet that made your cock twitch boy. You're opening up that image of me right beside that gif aren't you? Fucking perv~_ Generating some kinetic energy though her legs rubbing together, she stares at the screen indulging in her imagination when a message comes through.

'Dayum. Well shit, that's a pretty cool way to pick a character to cosplay. Is that always how you decide?'

_Still playing it that way huh. I'll get you to slip up, just you wait._ With a lusty impetus she unleashes her message.

'Never really. Well not exactly, I've used lewd images for reference of good outfits but. Well you know, I was just looking at porn and kinda just felt her vibe you now? Maybe it's because I'm a little more on edge or being an actual bitch lately. I could really channel her rebellious attitude. Like "Fuck this, fuck everything and fuck this fat cock!" If you get me at all hahaha' _Well, I certainly ain't lying there but I am leaving out some important details._

'Nah that makes perfect sense really haha'

_Oh it does huh, well I'm glad you're on board. Looks like I just need a final push._ As she was conjuring up an invitation of sorts another messages appears.

'So then, is Ryuko still feeling that way? Kinda frustrated or something?'

Eyes widen from this little surprise. _Oooh... I see, that's how you want to do it huh. Okay, let's play it like that._ A cute pep in the typing appears now that she knows he's on board.

'Well maybe, yeah... "Ugh! maybe, I dunno. What's it to you loser? hmph." Her message sent with an obviously cropped image of Ryuko hentai showing her flustered, pissed off but wanting face. _Fuck, I haven't been this giddy over online chat in a long time._

'Haha cute, real cute bitch. Tell you what, how about we play a little game? If I win, I get to request a personalized picture of Ryuko. If you win, well... name your terms.'

_What the? Jesus.. fuck. Okay that ramped up a bit._ A nice and noticeable shiver greets her body.

'Ugh! you pervrr'- Her hands fumble a bit from the sudden excitement and process to correct the typo.

'Ugh! you perverts are all the same. Fine. If I win, you put your timeline to how it was and comment on my pictures. How's that? Now name the game fucker.' A slow but hearty laugh after she calms her breathing thinking about how that must have threw him off guard.

'Deal. I'm going to guess, exactly what kind of panties you're wearing right now. If I get it wrong in either type or color. You win. You ready?'

'Bring it on!' T _ype or color? there's no way..._ And with that, an image pops up of the uncropped version of the Ryuko hentai she sent before. Exposing her panties.

'Blue and white stripped panties, known as shimapan.' _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

'WHAT THE FUCK!? You reversed image searched, that's cheating!' Utterly gobsmacked, she stares at the screen in disbelief.

'Well actually, I have that image saved. You underestimated a Ryuko fan. But that doesn't mean you'd actually be wearing them. But the thing is I know your type. You're the kind of attention whore bitch that'd get off on knowing you're wearing the underwear the character wears too. It adds a certain thrill to the whole cosplay. I figured it out from your explanation of how you wanted to cosplay her along with how good you are at cosplaying.'

She seems to be losing her bark after reading that. He's figured her out and shamed her for it. Not that she's unsatisfied with the results.

'Ugh, UGH! fine. FINE. What kinda picture do you want?' The thoughts in her head have quietened down, now she's just being consumed with the energy that comes with this kind of situation.

Looking down at her dampened panties that guaranteed her loss. She grips her crotch and claws it upwards in a bratty attempt to diffuse her sore loser attitude.

'I want you to take a picture of yourself just like the Ryuko in the image. Lifting your skirt and showing off those panties. But what I'll really enjoy about it is your expression.

You'll look right at the camera showing your angry bitch face that's horny from being utterly defeated. Don't bother changing into some new panties, I know you're wet already.'

_Fuck fuck fucking fuccckkk.. He's got me. I bet he was toying with me the whole time. Piece of shit. Fucking stupid otaku perverted bastard!_ Aggressively attacking her own cunt through the soaked cloth. She grits her teeth and abruptly stops. Flipping over and yelling into the pillow. "UUGGGHHH!!" A few moments pass and she sits up. Her cheeks redder than the hottest part of the day at the Con. She turns her mood light on and sets up her phone. Spreading her legs apart for it and lifting her skirt. Burning her eyes into the lens she flips the bird as a bonus as the image is captured.

'Here it is fuck face. Happy now?' She sends his reward and a satisfied reply comes back.

'Absolutely wonderful. You make a perfect Ryuko that's for sure. I gotta bounce. But I enjoyed putting a cocky smug bitch in her place so here's a little something for you.

Maybe you could have it next to the Ryuko gif and imagine you're gagging your black cock addicted mouth on it. Catch you later, Hannah.'

An image pops up of an intimidating nine to about ten inch black cock which looks to be taken at a desk. Furious she's been taken for a ride, she scrambles over to the drawers and pulls out a seemingly new dildo. Jet black and huge. Darting back to the bed, she pulls out her regular dildo from underneath. Slapping it to the hard wood floor, with no delay drops down her hips on to it sliding it's way past those infamous panties with ease. _Piece of shit. Think you're so slick with your black cock. I'll show you, fucking FUCK._

Ripping off the packaging, the aggravated female slams the cock in front of her. Right in front of the screen.

Leering at the gif and reward from her teaser, her tongue gets acquainted with the dildo's base all the way to the tip.

Squatting and grinding down on that already well used dildo. She's making no efforts to edge and play around tonight.

Motion after motion of her hips elevating up and down she gradually works her way down the jet black dildo.

It's quite a challenge for her but a few splurts and gags ain't going to stop her.

That burning determination is inspired from the gif. She was set on making it seems like she was looking into a mirror.

_I'm gonna make you beg Dylan. I'm going to make you beg for me to choke on your cock. I'll have you pleading to have your black offspring coat my angry bitch face you fucking asshole!_

With that her final slam to the floor arches her back into both dildos. Consuming them almost completely and forcing her to let out a squeal point blank into the dark silicone.

"NNNNnnhhNNHHNH!"

She surrenders her liquids all over the floor as her messed mouth slips back off the dildo. Sated and humiliated she lays flat staring at the roof winding down her breath.

Covering her forehead with her forearm, a familiar grin comes around.

"What cosplay shall I do next?"

  
  



	2. Kurisu's Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's new "lover" teaches her a few tricks and has her put them to good use.

A few days have gone by since Hannah's introduction to her new found tastes and preferences and finally they get a free day together. Although it just so happens the usually bouncy and energetic nerdy nympho is feeling quite lethargic. Sprawled out on the sofa in just her underwear and T-shirt, Hannah is half heartedly browsing on her laptop. Alex, feeling quite pent up in what feels like an eternity of no release is pacing around. Remembering her decline of his offer after she cosplayed as Ryuko the other day, which in itself is quite rare for her not to want to do it. In fact, it's rare for him to even make hints to want to. On top of that she hasn't initiated anything since. He edged so much the day before the convention to hentai of Ryuko matoi too, expecting to have a fun time after. And so here he is, eyeing up her casual getup while running his imagination. Awkwardly trying to find away to entice her with his boyish antics. Hannah genuinely spacing out, eventually picks up on this his unusual pattern and throws him a bone.

"Convince me." Pointing to the floor, she signals for him to crawl over to her. Slouching down some and spreading her legs. Understanding her proposal he giddily complies and approaches her. Lifting the laptop up for him to enter her domain, she balances the laptop right on his head and expects him to perform with such a handicap.

"Don't fidget too much. Hmm. What character should I look up?" _Meaning, which character does he want me to search taking some BBC while he gets me off._

"What about... Sakura Futaba." He suggests, placing his tongue flat against Hannah's cotton gates.

"Ah, the NEET huh. I'm sure a girl that's at the computer all day would be a real pervert. Let's see what kinda stuff she gets up to~" Hannah opens up a new tab and types 'Futaba Sakura interracial hentai' and begins to browse the various sites.

"Ooh, what do you think the first image is?" _Damn there's quite a few. I guess this type of girl is popular for a lotta guys._

"Is it... her at the desk playing with herself maybe?" _Oh sweety, it's her mounting a big black guy of course!_

"Bu-buu~ it's a gif of her doing cowgirl. She can ride that's for sure. Oh look at this, face down ass up. How primal, I suppose you gotta let loose if you're cooped up for too long."

Thoroughly enjoying the browsing and service, she's taken quite an interest in this sorta thing. Being mischievous about her new kink while keeping him in the dark about it. This kinda ego inflating power is deadly when in the hands of bitches like Hannah.

"Now here's a nice piece of animation. Just look at her go. I bet she's got all sorts of toys to practice with to be able to down that fat fucking-" Interrupted by a sudden ringtone, Alex's phone has an incoming caller. Slipping out from underneath he fumbles it out from his pocket and accepts.

"Hello? Yeah. Uhm, no I'm good." Continuing his conversation as he paces around the other end of the room. Hannah glares at him, tapping her nails on the keys until he finishes the call.

"Uhm. Yeah so, I need to go. There's a bit of a dangerous fault at one of the houses. I don't know how long it could be." He pleads to her as he backs up towards the hallway.

"If you don't get back on your knees and continue right now, you'll be sorry." After presenting him with an ultimatum, he just can't fight his duty. Mostly because he's not properly considering her threat.

"I, really really gotta go. I'm sorry, I'll try to be back as soon as I can." Burning a disappointed and stern look into his back as he's leaving she utters his death sentence.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Making apologetic hand gestures as he backs out of the door, closing it to. As she hears the front door shut, Hannah howls and stomps her feet.

"UUGGGHHHH!!" Frustrated inside and out, she closes the tabs of hentai. It seems that today isn't going to go well, until a notification of a message arrives. From none other than the cause of her recent addiction.

'Yo Hannah, this is you right? xxx.cosplayersgonewild.xxx/video542325'

She clicks on the link to a site that seems to be dedicated to raunchy images and videos of cosplayers. The page opens up to a thread with a title "Convention creep busts a nut in front of everyone" at the top with an embedded video underneath. Hannah gripped with curiosity plays the video. It seems to be taken from a phone by someone in a crowd surrounding an incident of some sort, she can barely make out their faces but she can tell what's going on. Mid argument a man is denying any touching he's being accused of. _Oh my god no way..._ when suddenly a "Hey! prick dick!" comes from the left, the video turns to a familiar Ryuko Matoi cosplayer strutting towards him and before he could realize her foot was placed between his legs, an attack so swift and forceful that it looked like he some gained air. The perpetrator caught a glimpse of heaven before entering hell. With her left leg pinning him, she strikes a victory pose. The victim is profusely thanking her saviour as the security guards come over. Completely bewildered this has been caught on video she reads what peoples reactions were underneath.

Comments section-

Bruh208: That's not the kinda nut I wanna bust

WarStars: Absolutely no chill

Shimapanbestpan: I want her to step on me!

Gogodancerfan7: I bet she fucks like a fighter jet

Exploding with laughter she holds her sides and enjoys this piece of serendipity. "HAHAHAHA, AAAHAHAHAA." _Holy fucking shit, I can't believe someone got that on camera oh god oh fuck_. Attempting to reply back to Dylan while in tears she explains the situation.

'Yeah that's me! I can't believe someone recorded that. How did you even come across this?'

'You know, I'm into my cosplay shit. Plus the thumbnail has Ryuko in it so I had too. Turns out it was the was the Ryuko that got off to my dick pic the other day. Does that shit happen often? I don't attend conventions much.'

_Fucker, how would he even know I got off to it? cocky little shit. Well... I DID, but he doesn't know for sure._

'Yeah it happens more often than it should. But that one is quite rare, they usually don't try to deny it that hard. I guess that's why there was enough time for someone to record it. And I didn't get off to it, it's just a dick pic.'

'Admit it and I'll send you a short video of it right now.'

Hannah's thighs creating some fiction as she rubs them in thought of the possibility. _A video... hm, maybe I could say it's just whatever when he sends it._ A cheeky smirk as she types.

'I got off to your dick pic.'

'Nah bitch, you ain't getting it if you're gonna be that easy.'

_FUCKING BASTARD._ Furiously stomping her feet after her simple plan backfired so quickly. Another message appears from him.

'Still, looks like everyone enjoyed it. Apart from the guy anyway, just look at those comments.'

'Well of course, I usually do get an applause when I drop a groper. But I think because it was so well done and the fact I rubbed it in by standing on him just made it a lot cooler.'

'You're a dangerous bitch, I like it. And your fans don't seem to mind. You got a queue of losers what want to be your victim.'

"Pfft." _Ah yes, those kinda weebs._

'Haha oh that's just a meme. Step on me mommy! etc.'

'You have no idea do you. Especially in the geek world, you'd have guys pleading for that treatment. Of the perverted nerds, they're mostly betas and masochists.'

'Well true there's a lot of betas but one's that actually want to be stepped on would be super rare.'

'You don't believe me do you. Fine, I can easily prove that. But for now, tell me what outfits you have on hand.'

_Huh? already? Hmm, he better not being playing around again._

'I've got err.. Miku Hatsune. The one's I've kept would be my favourites, the rest I sell because I'd have no room for them all as well as my normal clothes.'

'Hmm Miku would be good for what I have in mind, but she wears the same panties are Ryuko and you've just been her. What else?'

_What does he have in mind? Interesting. Hmm what would he like... OH!_

'How about Kurisu Makise?'

'Kurisutina huh? interesting, not what I had in mind but thinking about it, it would be quite a fun contrast. Alright, put it on and get on cam.'

_Ugh he's so assertive and demanding but not in an annoying way. It's like he's making me want to obey. Am I that easy for... black guys? Well, otaku ones anyway. Still, I can't argue with my body when it's this honest about it._

Undressing she catches a glimpse in the vanity mirror of her panties. Remembering what happened earlier, she slips them off. Stretching them between her left finger and thumb with her right, she aims across the room. "Fuck. You." They slingshot across the room. Routing through her drawer she pulls out her battle underwear that she hasn't worn since before dating Alex. Putting them on, she looks behind into the mirror and gives them a check to see if the writing still looks good. Adjusting the pantyline, snapping them back to fit. "Wonderful. And canon too I'd say." Chuckling to herself as she begins to dress up as the genius perverted girl. Tights, boyshorts, belt, T-shirt and a red tie. A very simple but oddly unique get up when paired with the jacket or lab coat. While she does have the coat, she puts on the jacket instead. She's not sure what he'll end up having her do. Now comes the wig. Wearing one properly is quite difficult, it involves tying up your hair specifically to be compact. Wearing a netted cap, adding clips, then wearing a stocking cap on top. After that, then comes the wig, clipped in with more hair clips. They can be fussy, but for an avid cosplayer that loves to change hair style often, it comes with the territory.

A once over in the mirror brushing the hair and she's ready. Stepping into the room she notices the shorts feel a little tight. It's been a few years since she last wore it but there's not a major difference. She loosens up the belt a bit and reshuffles the shorts some. A little wiggle and she's okay with it. Flopping onto the couch, she picks up the laptop and places it comfortably onto the sofa side table.

'Okay, I'm ready. Where we doing this?'

'Come to this anime chatroom. Just PM me and display webcam. Username is WaifuDestroyer.'

"Hahaha, waifu destroyer."

_Hmm what name, what name..._ "Ah!"

She clicks the link and is taken to a anime chat site, where she's automatically put into a room called #BeyondCanon. Immediately she spots Dylan's username and opens up a private chat with him. She clicks the video icon and it begins to transmit her image to him.

"What do you think?" Proudly flicking her hair back.

'Nice. That's a good chestnut color. Alright, first things first. Can you twerk?'

_Eh?_ "Twerk!? Never tried really."

'No problem.'

He sends a like to a video of a tutorial on how to twerk.

'Bring that up and go for it.'

"You want me to learn how to twerk? right now? You must have a lot of faith in my ability to pick things up."

Opening up the link, she leans in closer. _Of course it's some utter skank teaching this._

'I do. 1, you're a performer and quite a natural and 2, you have the motivation.'

"The motivation huh... I sure do." _Motivation for black cock._

A soft little grin from her as she clicks back to the video tab. Skipping through the video a bit, she thinks it would be best to have it up on the TV to mimic the moves better.

"So who did you have in mind for a twerking character? And why is Kurisu a good choice even?" She inquires, walking over to the TV. Reaching behind to the spare cable and unravelling it back to the laptop, she inserts it into the back and up comes a second screen for it. She drags the video tab over and the TV is filled with the video.

'Well, I was hoping for some kinda booty or dancer character. That's why I said Miku Hatsune would be good. But, I think Kurisu Makise would be good too just from the contrast. Not a girl you'd imagine to twerk right?'

"Ah I totally get you. Well if you put it that way, maybe she would do something like that. Just that being how Kurisu is, she would never admit it but probably practices in secret." Hannah rotates the laptop so the cam is facing the centre of the room so she can be seen while dancing.

"Just like now huh? Okay, I'll give it a go. No promises, but I will get it down eventually." _This'll be easy. It's just shaking your ass._

The girl in the video gives instructions of placing the hands just above the knees and explains a simple movement of lifting the butt and letting it drop.

"Lift drop. Lift drop. Got it." Shifting into a squat like position she places her hands above her knees, she starts to lift up her butt and lets it drop. A few awkward attempts and a rhythm emerges. _Eh?.. well shit._

"Hmm. Harder that it looks." A few more attempts and she lifts her hands up from her knees while maintaining the rhythm. Becoming more and more comfortable with it, she adds a little bit of a left to right bop. _This twerking is a bit degenerate even by my standards. Then again, because he's wanting me to do it, makes it pretty good._

"Aha! I'm getting it! check it out." Pointing behind towards her butt, slowly bending over into a 90 degree angle. Legs wide apart and straight, her cheeks shake before she drops back down into a squat and shows off her newly learned twerk. _Damn Kurisu, when did you become such a nasty club slut? Heheh~_

"Whew. Getting there, I think I'm good at shaking it but damn I'm getting there." Brushing her forehead with her thenar, she walks back to the couch to sit down and turns the laptop back around.

"Yeah, I definitely think I could master it. What do you think?"

'I knew you'd pick it up quick. Kurisu's booty shorts seem to allow some free movement so that's good.'

"Well I do like the dance, and you're right. The motivation certainly is there."

'Oh yeah, what kind of dances do you like?'

"It's mostly just music video dances and idol group stuff, that kind of dance. Plus some sexy bedroom dances."

'I can see you eventually mastering it. Now then, on to the main event.'

"Main event?"

'Yeah, check out the chatroom.'

She clicks the #BeyondCanon tab and glances over what the room has been talking about since she connected.

TensaiHentaiShoujo has joined the room.

ReiIsaSlut: Oh look K.U.R.I.S.U, your waifu has come lol

K.U.R.I.S.U: Shut up, not falling for it this time. Probably some weird roleplayer.

Kuudere_or_Bust: But Kurisu does post on weird sites after all. Maybe it's really her!

K.U.R.I.S.U: She uses that Japanese image board, not chatrooms.

ReiIsaSlut: I dunno man, she is a pervert after all. She'd be posting lewds online for fun.

Kuudere_or_Bust: True! what kind, feet pics?

K.U.R.I.S.U: If she were to do that it'd be something like pretending to blow a banana. Come on at least think in character if you're going to talk about that stuff.

Kuudere_or_Bust: Yeah. And after she posts that everyone would ask for feet pics.

ReiIsaSlut: I'd ask her to give a footjob to the banana

K.U.R.I.S.U: Shit. That does sound pretty good.

Kuudere_or_Bust: Nice!

"Hahaha. What fucking nerds! They're actually discussing what she'd do if she came here. Is it always like this?"

'Yeah. Well the room was meant to be about discussing characters and how they'd actually act in various situations. But, it ends up with them discussing what they'd be sexually into in a canon sense.'

"Ah I see, well yeah of course it'll end up like that if it's horny nerds. So then do you do it too?"

'More or less, but a more fun way. I usually just bully them by saying if their waifu was real they'd never have sex with them.'

"HAHAHA! amazing, and truthful. That must be fun, I bet they get real mad hearing that."

'At first yeah. Though I'm never too serious about it and the frequent users are used to it. So, I thought you could help me refresh things.'

"Refresh?"

'Yeah. I want you to tease and humiliate them.'

"Ahaha, really? you mean like just say they'll never fuck their waifu?" _Well this is certainly not what I had in mind._

'More or less. But at first you should just tease them, especially the one that has Kurisu as a waifu. Send a picture of yourself licking a banana. They'll go insane, and I think you can take it from there.'

"Interesting... I'm getting the feeling this isn't just for fun. Is it revenge or something?" _Ooh, this could be great._

'Well, even though I'm a dominant, I just have a thing for mean, violent and sadistic girls. But I want to control them too. If you get me.'

"Oh? OH! so that's why you're into those type of anime girls too. Hmm, so it'd turn you on if I put these geeks in their place?" _So he likes how much of a bitch I am? But he's a dominant too, how strange. I thought only the really accepting and mellow types put up with girls like me._

'Exactly. Now get to it you perverted bitch.'

"You got it! I'll just go get that banana~" _Ah this is going to be so fun. So fucking fun AAAH FUN!_ Ups and skips to the kitchen to receive her important ingredient for tonight's nerd stew.

Sitting back down, Hannah cycles through some poses and expressions with the banana for taking a picture with. Just cutting off under her eyes, the image shows Kurisu from the side holding the banana, with her pinky sticking out while licking it. The picture is taken and immediately uploaded to the chatroom.

TensaiHentaiShoujo: Something like this? [tastybanana.jpg]

Kuudere_or_Bust: HOLY FUCK

ReiIsaSlut: See, I told you Kurisu would do that. Your waifu is a whore K.U.R.I.S.U.

K.U.R.I.S.U: I don't believe this. That actually isn't an image off google, I've never seen it before.

ReiIsaSlut: Obviously you would know lmao

Kuudere_or_Bust: FUCK HOLY

Within seconds Hannah was flooded with private messages from the whole rooms lurkers after sending her appetiser. It was a machine gun of notification sounds, she didn't even bother opening them up as she knew they would be just mindless statements. She just sat and watched it all unfold, smirking towards the camera at Dylan.

TensaiHentaiShoujo: You can get out of my PMs losers, I can't be bothered talking to everyone individually.

Kuudere_or_Bust: Feet pics please. PLEASE

ReiIsaSlut: Go big or go home. Banana footjob PLEASE.

K.U.R.I.S.U: Absolutely shameless you guys. That question was for the actual Kurisu, not someone cosplaying her.

ReiIsaSlut: Don't care. My dick thinks that's Kurisu, and it's smarter than me.

Kuudere_or_Bust: P L E A S E

"This is going to be just too easy. Poor fuckers. They never stood a chance." Chuckling to herself as she's taking the next picture. Swallowing the banana almost whole, with the stem of the banana poking out being accompanied by the tip of her finger. Her proud and content expression on full display this time.

TensaiHentaiShoujo: You'll get what you're given. [disappearingtrick.jpg]

Kuudere_or_Bust: H O L Y

ReiIsaSlut: Okay that's just as good. So fucking pretty too, damn I would have been satisfied with a 6/10.

K.U.R.I.S.U: So what if she's pretty, still not the real Kurisu.

ReiIsaSlut: Shut up. You're rock solid.

Kuudere_or_Bust: There's no way you're not. I'd be humping the screen if it was my waifu's cosplayer doing this.

TensaiHentaiShoujo: Aww, am I your waifu K.U.R.I.S.U?

K.U.R.I.S.U: No, Kurisu Makise is. You're not.

ReiIsaSlut: Don't mind him, he's as tsundere as his waifu.

Kuudere_or_Bust: Ahaha bingo!

TensaiHentaiShoujo: I'm not huh? Shame, I was thinking of going on cam. But if Kurisu's no. 1 fan doesn't approve of me then I guess I won't :-(.

ReiIsaSlut: BEG HER. DO IT.

Kuudere_or_Bust: PLEASE K.U.R.I.S.U. Take one for the team. Even if you don't like her, do it for us. We might see her FEET.

ReiIsaSlut: FEET.

K.U.R.I.S.U: Fine whatever. Please let us see you on cam Kurisu.

"Pfft. What is it with anime geeks and feet. Ah, they're so pitifully cute." _Eheheh, they're all over me. Cheeky little nerd piranhas._

Hannah clicks and displays her cam for the entire room to see. "Hiii~ So, what would be something sexy to see kurisu do?"

A barrage of inane comments, one after another the chat scrolls up with suggestions.

"A strip dance huh? hmm... I got a dance in mind that you might think is sexy."

A quick little search and she's found the backing music to the twerk tutorial and the music video plays on the screen. A very vulgar but erotic beat begins to play as she swirls the laptop around to face the room again. Swaying her booty and flicking her hair back with her hands, she sets herself up in the middle of the room to put on a show. A slow intro, she teases the crowd with a little shake before suddenly dropping it down in time with the song and twerking. Putting her earlier practise to work, she performs the moves she did before but with a lot more fluidity and less rigid. Perhaps the gallery of viewers is enough to push her. Managing the whole song, she successfully displays the dance she learned only a little while before.

"Whew! how do you boys like that? What a warm up. Guess I can treat you to a partial strip." _FUCK YEAH, how'd you like that Dylan. I bet that cock is diamonds!_

Undressing her coat, she sits back down on the coach and places it to one side, turning the laptop back. Loosening up her tie and unbuttoning two buttons, she lets out a groan of relief as she raises her arms above and pulls on each elbow. The damp and steamy underarms reveals the effort she put into her show. The chat has pages and pages of messages since she started to dance. Compliment after compliment, degrading slur after slur. She doesn't even bother reading them all.

"Well then. You guys haven't cum in your pants already right?" _A good handful probably have._ Hannah picks up the banana and waves it around. "You can go longer right?" Smirking into the camera as she licks the banana in the most lecherous manner. Slipping it all the way down and back out again with ease, she's unsatisfied with it's use.

"This is kinda boring. Wait here. What am I saying, you ain't going anywhere are you?" Giggling away as she prances to her room to retrieve something. The chat burst with comments wondering what she'll bring back and quite a few off them were correct, just that... they're certainly not expecting what specifically it will be. Jumping butt first back on to the couch, Hannah slaps down the huge black dildo that previously conquered Ryuko Matoi's pussy all too easily, right in front of the laptop.

"Here we go! Now this is a proper cock. Look at it!" Comparing the banana to the dildo, there's an overwhelming defeat for the phallic fruit. "Toys are for fun. No one's going to have any real fun with something this sad." She flings the banana on to the floor as she reads the chat.

"What's the matter? This not your jam? not to your liking? Well it's certainly to my liking. And that's all that matters." _Whew, look at them go. They certainly didn't like hearing that!_ Holding the beast at the base, she gives it a little wiggle staring deeply at it. Reminiscing about her last escapade and what lead to it, the lust of her face for a toy that doesn't represent the users in chat made them feel so emasculated. They were the banana, and she tossed them away like nothing. She moved her face in closer, and embraced the head of the toy with her lips, a passionate and long kiss greets the big black dildo. Waves of insults and pure hate poured in.

"You boys didn't think that just because I'm a nerd that I'd be into you right? silly virgins, I'm a woman first and foremost. When it comes to sex, tiny shrimp dicks ain't gonna cut it." The messages become less, but more virulent. She plants tiny kisses all around the toy, a cute worship ritual. _Holy... I bet some are frothing at the mouth. I might need to tone it down. Or make it sexier..._

"You'll never get a girl like me, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy girls like me having fun with a real cock." She winks at the chat and picks up the tip of her tie, lifts it up above the triumphant cock and twirls it around once. Binding it, she shows the chat a special kind of gift wrapping. Pumping it with the aid of the tie, a few twists and jerks as she stares at the cam with a devilish smile. The chat becomes almost dead.

"Awh, why so silent? oh, must be difficult typing with one hand, so you don't bother huh." _There we go..._

K.U.R.I.S.U: Fuck that's so hot! Kurisu you look so sexy with that black cock!

ReiIsaSlut: Well if the "husbando" broke then I don't mind giving in. God damn Kurisu you can work a dick

Kuudere_or_Bust: This is better than cosplay JAV! Kurisu looks so gorgeous with a black dick!

"I know I do. Virgins. Feels good to be honest with yourself doesn't it? that's alright. Just keep your eyes on me, I'll forgive you for being a quick shot. But if you can hang on till I can, you'll become a completely different person." _Feels so good to tame these little nerds. I'm sure I was a Queen in a previous life._

She takes the dildo and turns the laptop around. Walking into the centre of the room, the abandoned banana is crushed under her foot and before anyone could even cry out about such symbolism, Hannah undoes her belt and strips down her shorts, her whole booty taking up most of the video screen. Revealing the underwear through the semi-transparent tights, the writing on her panties reads: Daddy's little cum slut. The shorts are off and kicked to one side along with most of the remains of the fruit. Hannah gets on her knees, lubes the base of the dildo with her saliva and slams it to the floor. Burying her face into it, Hannah is on all fours like a pig getting it's feed from the trough. All kinds of nasty sounds are coming out of her mouth as she worships her favourite toy for the chatroom. Bouncing her bubble butt she applies a glistening shine to the jet black cock, turning her head back to the camera she let's out a lascivious snicker.

"Heheh~ Got a bit into it there. You boys still hanging on?" Turning around, she moves into a reclined position and beings to take off her tights.

"Ah, I bet you want these don't you?" Slipping off the ends of her feet she takes them into her hands.

"Of course you do. You want Kurisu's sweaty tights to inhale and jerk off with." With such crass she beings to imitate a typical perverted otaku. Holding the tights up to her nose with her left hand, she breathes in her own stuffy tights while pretending to jerk off an imaginary small cock with her finger and thumb.

"Ahh~ Ah~ K-Kurisu! They smell so good, I think I'm gonna... HAHAHA" Bursting into laughter, the tights are thrown over and behind the laptop. _I'm a genius. Then again, the one track mind of boys isn't hard to figure out._

"Now then. I think it's time we bring this to a close." Leaning forward, she enters a crouched position. Hovering above the dildo, she takes it and starts slipping it past her daddy issues underwear and lets her weight guide it up into her. With every inch her expression transitions from a recent laugh and smile to a concentrated satisfaction. Completely swallowing it, a sigh of relief escapes her and her eyes meet the chatroom.

"Goodness. If this were some hentai video, my stomach would be bulging out right now." Biting her lip, her hand is placed on her tummy where she thinks the end of the dildo would be inside. Like the pistons of a steam engine train starting up, her body retracts from the dildo and plunges back down. Once, twice, from base to tip taking it in and out. The atmosphere got so sensual so suddenly, like she was in a place that was just her and the black cock. Closing her eyes, the coal was being added to her furnace and she planned on burning it up in no time. The pumping turning into slamming and grinding, her cheeks hitting the floor. Intervals of her breath huffed in time with her movements. _Oh god yes... get a good look Dylan. This is how I'm going to own your black cock. I'll milk it dry._

"Hah~ Haah~ Fuck... Fuck~" Looking like she was attempting to breed with the manufactured sex toy, caught in a daze she almost forgot she was on stage. Hannah raised her arms up and behind her head while she switched her hump into a circular grind, her hip control flawless. A cheeky wink accompanied with her tongue, she keeps her fans on edge. A good chuck of users must have waved the white flag on that scene.

_I bet there's not many left now. Fuck, even I would've cum to that. I'm so fucking good, these losers will be jerking off to this for the rest of their lives._ Hannah slaps her palms to the floor, circular into linear humping. She wanted to go the whole day bouncing on this thing but she was just too excited to cum for Dylan. She wanted to give him a taste of what he could have. Her motions became so aggressive, mercilessly attacking the defenceless dick with her jungle fever pussy. Kurisu's sweat soaked hair fluttering around her, embracing her already damp shirt. This is it, she's going to go out with a bang. With no need to consciously think about something witty to say, the words dive off the end of her tongue as she adds the finishing touch to her scene.

"I'm sorry daddy~ I'm supposed to be a smart girl. But the truth is... I'm just a stupid little slut for big fucking black cock!" She yells, spraying the fruits of her labour down the body temperature dildo all onto the floor, her crouched form quivering from a second conquering.

"Uugghaaa- Uugh~ God-... FUCK." Her engine cools and her pistons wind down, leaning back on her hands she lets her victim escape out of her. Coming to, she lets her head drop back and let out a hell of a sigh. Her torso expanding and condensing as her breathing returns to normal. A wonderful moment of clarity for her as she takes in what happened, a Hannah-esque grin they can't quite make out before she lunges up onto her feet and walks over to the laptop. Tilting the screen and cam back, she stares down into the lens, the past-life Queen gives her speech.

“No turning back now. You're going to look at your waifus in a different light now huh? Better to accept the fact you couldn't sexually please girls like that and start jerking it to interracial hentai. Not like any of you could bag a girl that'd cosplay for you anyway. Prick dick." With no remorse, Hannah spits into the camera, sinister and cold as she immediately presses ctrl+w to close the window to the site. A cute little moment passes before she bursts into a giggling fit.

"Aahaha-AHAHAH! HAHAHAehehe. Aaahhh..." Burying her face into her hands the last few chuckles slip out while she absorbs the remaining happiness this event has brought her. Pulling her hands away from her face she claps as if to call it a warp and slumps back down into the couch, bringing the laptop before her and returning to her original conversation.

'Pretty convincing. None of those nerds could tell that you've never actually taken a real black cock before. You been browsing porn for research?' _Ugh. He had to point that out huh._

'Yes, but not for research. I pulled it off because I just imagined it to be your cock. Everything just came naturally.'

'Right, time to cut the bullshit. Now's the time to back out, if you don't, I will make it so you'll never be able to get off unless a black cock cock is involved. I'll train you into something you'll never be able to change back from. And it will come at a price. Only black cock will be allowed inside you. Only black cum will be allowed to enter you. And yes, that means you're boyfriends dick will never be able to penetrate you ever again. You will be black owned. I'm waiting for the answer I want.'

_Wtf?_

'Alright, I agree.' _He always catches me off guard like that. I've just got myself off, give me a sec to breathe._

'Agree with what? say it.'

'I agree to be black owned. That only black cock is allowed in me.' _I just can't resist. Am I THAT into it?_

'Very well. As an initiation, your first task is to ruin his next orgasm.'

'Ruin it? how can I do that?'

'You get him to the edge, and when he's about to cum, completely stop. If you do it right, he will cum but he will not have an orgasm. And make sure you make it seem like an accident. Laugh at him. You probably would anyway you evil bitch.'

'Wow, alright. Yeah, I never knew that could happen. And with that, you will train me?' _Well... kinda does sound like something I'd do for a laugh._

'I already am. The next message I send you will be about your next cosplay. I haven't decided so I'll need your input. Oh, and you're not getting a picture of it this time. Your twerking needs work and it didn't make me nut. You want black cock, you work for it.'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the day goes by. Alex stumbles into the front door in a collected hurry, placing his stuff by the door he briskly walks to the front room. Opening the door into a Hannah that's still in her cosplay. Lazing around on the sofa watching TV, her head resting on her hand.

“You're too late. I've already had my fun.” She apathetically states as she continues watching TV. Alex is stood at a loss for words as to why she's cosplaying while also coming to terms with what the fun she had was.

She turns to him and the poor expression on his face. “Kinda felt like dressing up and finishing off. Awh sad because you missed out?” Laid on the couch, her legs crossed as she bounces her foot.

"I'm sorry, it was urgent." Staring at that mopy face, she remembers him mentioning he wished he'd dated her sooner to be able to see her as Kurisu Makise. Once she's worn an outfit it's very rare she wants to wear it again, and with so many she's kept the chances of it being Kurisu was low.

"Okay okay, I know how much you like this perverted genius. Just a handjob then. But it's going to be quick." Giving in, she couldn't help but comply. She wasn't even that bothered he had to go seeing as she had ten times more fun because of it.

Alex furiously nodded. She moves into a seat position, legs still crossed and back straight to show her authority. She points to the floor just to the left of her.

"Right. On your knees. Cock out. Hands behind your back. Faster! When I said quick, I meant quick."

Brushing her hair back, the gust of pheromones produced from her previous workout has already blown away his conscious mind and now just urges for a primal release. Clasping his entire cock with in her hand, she begins to mercilessly pump it like an android. She could already feel his body was ready for it, he must have been touching himself all day. Even on the way here. _It's so tiny. Has it always been this small? strange, I just wanna... squish it._

"Come on~ splurt it all out. That's it, that's it~" _Ah... this is it. This is one of the things I love about him. He's just so obedient but not the sad pushover kind. Is it because he enjoys doing as I say? He's not like this with anyone else I don't think. I wasn't sure about actually ruining his orgasm but. This kinda makes me wanna be... mean._ Her grip tightens and her pumping action adds a rotation to the motion.

"I'm gonna, K-Kurisu it's coming..."

"Okay, okay~" Her hands come to an alarming halt as she retracts it back. "I don't think so." She quickly leans into his ear. "Bitch." With a harsh flick, the tip of his dick is stung by the force of her finger.

"Hah, serves you rig-" Before she could finish, her eyes catch the meagre dribble pulsing out from his teased cock.

"...." Stunned, she was expecting it but still came as a surprise to her and erupts into laughter.

"HAHAHA! You actually came! How!? I stopped before you got there. And I KNOW how your dick works."

"I don't know... I came but... there wasn't really and orgasm..." Purposefully looking dumbfounded looking down at his ruined orgasm drip to the floor, she gets up and stands in front of him. _That was... quite entertaining, pfft._

"Well. Good. Because you shouldn't have deserved one from me. But I'm no devil bitch. Finish off if you want. Here." She peels off the sweaty tights from her quite literally hot legs and flings them on his head. He pulls them off and holds them in a daze, staring at her walking towards the bedroom. Eyes fixated on the pair of panties he's never seen her wear before. Opening the door she looks back at him in his submissive pose, satisfied with his reaction. Hannah gives Alex a little preview of what she learned earlier. A nice little twerk, bouncing on her toes.

"Oh and when you're done, turn everything off, clean up and fuck off. I hope you understood Professor Kurisu Makise's lesson."

Entering her room and closing the door. She leans back onto it, listening to his frantic solo play. His intense breathing was muffled, safe to say she knows with what. Closing her eyes, she can't hold back the grin caused by pure happiness. Very softly, so gently, her hand glides down her abdomen and covers her entry. Under her breath, she confesses.

"I'm sorry Alex... but you'll never be able to cum inside me again. I'm... I'm black owned."


End file.
